Spider Serik
Character was recreated in memory of Sergey Volohov (12.05.1987 - 04.09.2003). Spider Serik also have a human form. =Info= Spider Serik SC6 01.jpg|Spider Serik Spider Serik (クモ セリコ, Kumo Seriko) is a original character. He was created by Sergey Volohov (the Best friend of Demon Sanya) at 1999 as Serik "The Spider" for WCW/WWF games. But when in Soul series appear "Character Creation Mode", Spider Serik was acquire a new life and true story. The favofite character of Sergey was Rock, so I deside to recreate his character in Soul series with this fighting style. Trivia *Character was recreated in memory of Sergey Volohov (12.05.1987 - 04.09.2003). *In Russian language "Sérik" is shorter form of Sergey's name in Russian. It's means something like "Serg". *In a moments when Serik become furious and anger, he turn into Spider. *Spider Serik uses "Powerbomb" throw (Astaroth's "Maelstrom Divide"), as in WWE games, so in SoulCalibur games. Relationships *Demon Sanya - comrade-in-arms *Potsak - ally *White Ninja - ally Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media Serik / Spider Serik appears in such games as: *Age of Aquarius *SoulCalibur IV *SoulCalibur V *WCW Mayhem (1999) *WCW Backstage Assault (2000) *WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2008 *WWE 2K16 *WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role (2000) Inspiration and resemblance List of characters influenced the image of Spider Serik: *Zarak "Weapon Lord" List of characters in which I see the resemblance with image of Spider Serik: *Mr. Sinister "X-Men" ---- =SoulCalibur Universe= Story Serik - is a man with mystical power of spider. He join to Demon Sanya in his journey. ---- 'Ending of Soul series' Read "The Dark Avenger". Arcade Ending Spider Serik standing on top of a mountain, leaning on his huge ax, and looking boundless valley. "There will come a time when the invisible web will cover the whole world, and put people in their captivity. But it will not soon. Until then, Spider will be waiting for his victims." Fighting Style Spider Serik use Rock's (SCIV) and Astaroth's fighting styles. Weapon Fallen Star Fallen Star is the same form as Rock's Wayakin. Spider Serik SC4 01.JPG|Weapon: Fallen Star Executioner Executioner is the same form as Astaroth's Blessed Acolyte. Spider Serik SC6 07.jpg|Weapon: Executioner Critical Finish Pupation Spider Serik slams his into the ground and then raises it victoriously. Spider Serik SC4 06.JPG|Critical Finish: Pupation Critical Edge Pupation (SCV) Spider Serik grabs his opponent and slams them to the ground. He then spins them on the ground with his axe creating a fire vortex. Spider Serik SC5 Battle 01.JPG|Critical Edge: Pupation Spider Serik SC5 Battle 02.JPG|Critical Edge: Pupation Pupation (SCVI) Spider Serik grabs the opponent by the throat and slams to the ground. Pierces their back with his axe and lifts them up. He spins down and slams them to the ground once again. SoulCalibur 6 - Spider Serik (Critical Edge and Soul Charge) Soul Charge Spider Serik has increased throw range and can access super-armor during Soul Charge, reducing damage taken for the period. He is one of the two characters that can escape back throws. Stats SoulCalibur IV Spider Serik SC4 Details.JPG|Weapon: Fallen Star SoulCalibur V Colors: *Skin: 6:48, 15 *Hair: 4:10, 20 *Eyes: 9:10, 15 / 0:43, 31 *Claws: 6:51, 26 *1 outfit: 5:43, 31 *2 outfit: 0:0, 31 *3 outfit: 9:8, 20 *4 outfit: 9:6, 20 Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Spider Serik SC5 Stats.jpg|Weapon: Executioner SoulCalibur VI Race: Human Colors: *Skin: 5, 50, 9 *Hair: 15, 10, 0 *Eyes: 15, 9, 9 / 0, 0, 0 *Claws: 5, 52, 6 *Tattoo: 25, 50, 9 *1 outfit: 0, 0, 0 *2 outfit: 0, 38, 9 *3 outfit: 5, 8, 7 *4 outfit: 5, 0, 0 Weapon colors: *Executioner: 20, 0, 0 / 5, 8, 7 / 0, 0, 0 / 0, 38, 9 Difficulty, Type, Offense, Close, Defense, Far Spider Serik SC6 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Executioner Stage SoulCalibur IV Hall of the Warrior God (Kilik and Xianghua's battleground). Spider Serik SC4 Stage.jpg|Stage: Hall of the Warrior God SoulCalibur V Torture Chamber (Voldo's battleground). Spider Serik SC5 Stage.jpg|Stage: Torture Chamber Music Theme "Amid the Pure Insanity" (SoulCalibur V). Quotes SoulCalibur IV *''You better keep me amused.'' *''Effort doesn't equal victory, dumb ass.'' SoulCalibur V *''Ready?'' *''Stop this.'' *''You're Mine.'' *''Perish.'' *''Forfeit.'' *''Repent.'' *''Not over.'' *''You dare...'' *''Prepare to die.'' *''Fate has spoken.'' *''You lack resolve.'' *''Giving up yet?'' *''Curse your weakness!'' *''You're no match.'' *''You're a disappointment.'' *''The curtain closes.'' *''I can't lose!'' *''It's still too soon!'' *''This will end it.'' *''Watch closely; my specialty spoken.'' *''I can see the fear in your eyes.'' *''So, you desire to fight?'' *''Death is your only release.'' *''Give it your all or don't bother showing up.'' *''Try again tomorrow, I'll gladly take you on.'' ---- =WWE Universe= "WCW Mayhem" (1999) was the first game where character Serik "the Spider" are appears. Final image of giant spider was formed only in "WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role" (2000). Character was conceived as a human with spider powers. Serik is a member of the alliance "Spider Team" together with White Ninja and Potsak (also characters of Sergey Volohov). And he is a member of the team "1/35" together with Demon Sanya. Serik / Spider Serik appears in WWE games: #WCW Mayhem (1999) #WCW Backstage Assault (2000) #WWF SmackDown! 2: Know Your Role (2000) #WWE SmackDown! Vs. RAW 2008 #WWE 2K16 Spider Serik WWE2K16 01.JPG|Spider Serik Finishers *Pedigree *Crucifix Powerbomb Signatures *Cutter *Avalanche Fallaway Slam Favorite Techniques *Swanton Bomb *STF *Full Nelson Bomb *Undertaker Running DDT Music Theme "Wolfpac" (nWo Wolfpac's music theme) "My Time" (Triple H's music theme) ---- =Age of Aquarius Universe= Spider Serik was not appears in the Russian role-playing game "Age of Aquarius", but he was added as guest character in short story. Story #"Wild Fire Of The City Of Angels" #"Blood And Fire" #"Calm Before The Storm" #"Vampire Problems" Category:Spider Serik Category:Serik Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:WWE Characters Category:Age of Aquarius Characters Category:Spider Characters Category:Guest Characters